


Relieving Pressure

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Distractions, I regret this, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, Why Did I Write This?, first time writing porn, sabriel smut, stripper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Sam tilted his head to one side with a grin on his face as he grind down hard in the man’s lap. “I’m not doing anything wrong, just- what’s the word,” The brunette mockingly tapped a finger against his lips before sliding downwards. Gabriel’s hooded eyes were trapped looking down at Sam resting his face against Gabriel’s crotch, mouth inches away from where Gabriel wanted.“Relieving pressure.” Sam winked.





	Relieving Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/gifts).



> STOP.
> 
> Don’t read past this point because it contains Sabriel Smut and awkward first times at writing porn. This fic is a gift to Ttttickster for her wonderful stripper fics. Read this at your own risk, thank you.

Gabriel groaned as he clicked out of yet another pointless job ad, he been doing this all morning. At this rate, he might as well sit in a cardboard box outside with a sign declaring his pitiful life. The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts by a pair of hands snaking over his shoulders and with a pull, his chair scraping the floor as it turned around.

“You been working hard Gabriel, I think a break is in order.”

Gabriel gave a small grunt when a body had plopped itself into his lap, mischievous eyes looking down at him. “Sam- I’m busy. I need to...” The man trailed off into a quiet moan as Sam started to grind his hips down at a agonizing pace. 

“You need to what Gabriel?” Sam leaned forward to brush his lips lightly against Gabriel’s while his hands teasingly unbuckled the man’s belt. “I need to focus, I can’t with you-” Gabriel jumped at the sound of his belt making a loud crack, the heat in Sam’s eyes made the blonde squirmed in his chair in anticipation.

Sam tilted his head to one side with a grin on his face as he grind down hard in the man’s lap. “I’m not doing anything wrong, just- what’s the word,” The brunette mockingly tapped a finger against his lips before sliding down with hands caressing and tweaking Gabriel’s nipples as he went.

Gabriel’s hooded eyes were trapped looking down at Sam resting his face against Gabriel’s crotch, mouth inches away from where Gabriel wanted. “Relieving pressure.” Sam winked and began mouthing and sucking Gabriel’s through the layers of clothes as fingers raked up and down shaking thighs.

“S-Sam!” Gabriel’s hands tangled themselves in Sam’s hair as the blonde bent over while inwardly cursed the stripper’s wicked tongue. Gabriel tried moving his hand down to relieve some pressure on his cock only to have his hands slapped away.

“No, Mine. Don’t make me use your belt Gabriel.” Sam gave Gabriel a warning look before continuing and the blonde involuntarily bucked up while trying to keep his hands in Sam’s hair or clutched for dear life on his chair.

Breathy moans grew louder and louder with each passing minute as Gabriel’s hips quicken the pace, racing to the edge when Sam suddenly pulled his mouth away. “Sam…” The man whined as Sam pulled himself back up into Gabriel’s lap, picking up his tantalizing pace once again, grazing Gabriel’s erection, but not enough to satisfy the blonde.

“Patience.” Sam whispered against the blonde’s lips with a small chuckle.

“Fuck Patience.” Gabriel pulled Sam in gave a happy groan when he felt Sam’s lips press against his.

He shamelessly pushed his tongue into the brunette’s mouth and lost himself in the taste of Sam’s mouth. Gabriel never wanting it to end and gave a frustrated whine when Sam pulled away again.

Sam began peppering kisses down Gabriel’s neck followed by bites as his hands pulled Gabriel’s shirt off. Sam’s hands glided all over the blonde’s body as he finally picked up the pace, hips rocking down on Gabriel while hands followed the trail of hickies blooming on Gabriel’s neck.

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to come with Sam following soon after, both a breathless mess while Sam stayed wrapped up on Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel slouched in his chair while he raised a eyebrow at Sam. 

“Did you strip at all?” The blonde eyed the man’s sweaty top while Sam let out a laugh. “I guess not, but do you know what I did do?” Gabriel gave a questionable look as Sam kissed him again, a smirk gracing his lips.

“I made you come in your pants like a teenager,” Sam announced gleefully as he hopped off Gabriel’s lap with a laugh. Gabriel looked down at the huge wet spot on his pants from where Sam sat and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Like a teenager Gabriel.” Sam sang as Gabriel growled and swatted at the man’s face. “Shut up Sasquatch.” As much as Gabriel would deny it, he loved this man and all of his quirks, even if Sam was a constant tease. 

“Make me.” Sam gave a challenging look as he wiggle his butt in front of Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head with a smile before suddenly launching himself at Sam with a victory cry. Yes, Sam is a very constant tease and Gabriel wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> ttttrickster, doctor-zyre, and revwinchester will all be the death of me on tumblr.
> 
> Find me at: Nanika67


End file.
